Time Travel
by Chloe1
Summary: This is my first ST:TNG fic it's about a girl from the 1940's who accidentally ends up aboard the Enterprise. ITS DONE! Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Star Trek, and I never did I just wrote this story out of pure fun. Please review I'd really appreciate it, no flames though this is my first Star Trek: TNG fic.

****

Chapter 1

Where Am I?

(how original)

Angela Jackie Chandler reached down to itch her legs, her brand new knee socks were getting on her last nerve. Since her father had been based in Hawaii with the US Army she never really had to wear knee socks or anything warm, now that they were based in Virginia all had changed. Angela Jackie's father, Frank Chandler, was a captain in the army her mom was a nurse in the navy. Angela Jackie had no idea where they were, her mother held their newborn son, Jimmy, in her arms looking on proudly as her father gave a speech. All Angela Jackie knew was she was somewhere in Washington DC. Angela Jackie was nine years old the year was 1942, since her mom was pregnant they were removed from Hawaii in case of another attack. Angela Jackie missed Hawaii with all her heart, she was tired with the mainland it was dull, with no view that could compare with Hawaii. When the Chandler's moved to Virginia they moved in during the dead of winter, some nights it would get so cold mom would have to put three quilts on her. Angela Jackie's gaze started to drift, her eyes fell on a drafty, old, gray building with no marks of identification it sat on the outskirts of Washington D.C. Angela Jackie looked back some retired general was now giving a speech Dad looked on in awe, and mom was occupied with Jimmy. It was the perfect moment to slip away, it'd only be for a short time and Angela Jackie was curious to see the building. She took of down the street, once on the land of the building she approached with such caution. She walked up to the doors one of them was left slightly ajar. 

"There's no harm in taking a short pep. I'll be in and out so quick no one will notice." Angela Jackie reassured herself as she slid in through the doors. Angela Jackie's father always scolded her complaining her curiosity would get the better half of her someday and get her in loads of trouble, but Angela Jackie always seemed to overlook her father's words of caution. The main hall was a long dimly lit hall. Angela Jackie's feet echoed as she tip toed down the hall she reached the end when she heard the sound of MP boots approaching. Naturally Angela Jackie darted inside the first set of doors. This room was not like the hall. It was a small-boxed room, one large metal slab table was in the center, a single lightbulb hung above, on the table was what appeared to be a body draped with a sheet. A tray table similar to the one Dr. Sanders, the family dentist, had in his office. Angela Jackie approached the tray. Angela Jackie approached the tray several peculiar things lay on it, none of these objects Angela Jackie had ever seen before. She picked up what appeared to be a pin or a broach it was silver and had a funny triangle on it, it was difficult to describe. Angela Jackie ran her finger over the texture. 

"Who are you! What do you think your doing here!" A deep voice demanded, Angela drew in a long cold breath as she whirled around. A tall man, in a Marines uniform with a doctor's coat on stood in between her and the doorway. She looked at the object in her hand. 

"PUT THAT DOWN!" He snapped in a frantic tone. Angela Jackie panicked her fingers pressed the object. 

The next thing Angela Jackie noticed the room got quite hazy lines dashed, the man and room faded away as a new scenery appeared. The object in her hand dissolved like an ice cube on a hot summer day. Finally the hazed vanished. Angela Jackie looked down at her ensemble, still entact. Her new green knee socks, brand new saddle shoes, gray skirt, white blouse, green sweater, she smiled her daddy's medal was still pinned to her collar, she could feel her Dad's old Army cap that was damaged during the attack on Pearl Harbor on her head. The army had given Daddy a new cap, so he gave Angela Jackie his old one. She wore it to the conference. Despite the cap you could still see her dirty blonde hair wrapped up in braids. Angela Jackie gasped the conference she had to return before her Mom realized she was gone and then all she knew what would break loose. Angela Jackie looked up but she was still not in the small box medal room this room was lit, warm and friendly Angela stood on what appeared to be a small stage lit up from the ceiling, walls and floor. She looked of their was velvet carpet, and what looked like a two legged table with lights flashing. Angela Jackie looked farther up into the eyes of a very surprised man, in a strange uniform. Was this a Nazi? Angela Jackie fell back the man pressed a button on his console. 

"Captain I think you'd like to see this." Angela Jackie fell back more.

"You…You speak English." She stuttered. The man nodded a yes.

"So your not a Nazi? Or do you just speak English?" The man gave a puzzled look.

"Nazi?" He asked. Angela Jackie fingered the end of her sweater.

"You know, Nazis, Hitler's men who we are now fighting a war over in Europe, oh please if you're a Nazi don't hurt me!" Angela Jackie pleaded the man drew in a breath.

"Oh dear this is not good." Angela Jackie finally got a real good look around; she had no idea where she was in the world. USS ENTERPRISE was scribed on a plate mantled on the wall.

"Where am I?" She cried. 

"You're aboard the USS Enterprise." The man explained. Angela Jackie clutched the collar of her blouse.

"No you see I've been aboard the Enterprise and this is not the Enterprise." Angela Jackie stuttered. The man shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry ma'am I've been aboard this ship for several years now, I'm pretty sure that this is the Enterprise, are you ok." The color had drained in Angela Jackie's body, her legs began to shake violently as she slipped down the wall.

"Doctor Crusher we have a medical emergency transporter room 9." Angela Jackie woke up on her back staring at the ceiling, she sat straight up.

"Mommy!" She cried out, she couldn't remember where she was. A woman, with red hair, in a light blue doctor's jacket and a uniform similar to the man's came over to comfort.

"It's ok, I'm here." She comforted wrapping her arms around Angela Jackie's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher, now your turn who are you?"

"Angela Jackie Chandler, I go by the name of Angela Jackie. Where am I?" The doctor looked at her.

"What year do you believe it is Angela Jackie?" 

"Why 1942 of course." Angela Jackie laughed what was wrong with this woman, why would she know the year. The woman looked deeply into Angela Jackie's eye.

"Angela Jackie were currently in the 24th century and we are thousands upon thousands of lightyears away from the planet Earth." She spoke in a serious tone. Angela Jackie let out a laugh.

"Yeah right, I give you credit your English is quite fluent, so who do you work for Hitler, Stalin? Come on you can tell me." The women just shock her head.

"Look out the window." Angela turned out the window she saw billions of stars whiz by.

"You're not lying, then…then…how…how did I get here?" She demanded. Doctor Crusher stroked Angela Jackie's hair.

"That's what were trying to find out. Now can you tell me what you remember last." Angela Jackie told the doctor of the building, she told her, her background, and about Pearl Harbor the doctor was fascinated she was delighted to hear an eyewitness to the event. 

"The captain will like to speak with you, he will be here shortly." Doctor Crusher turned to leave Angela Jackie quickly reached out and gripped the doctor's arm.

"Please don't leave me, I have millions of question, and I don't want to be alone." She begged the doctor nodded. A figure appeared from around the dividend. 

"Doctor I have injured myself while fighting on the hollowdeck." A man in a deep voice spoke, he came around and Angela Jackie got a good look at him. He appeared to be a tall, muscular man, dark but in a way not human more like a monster! Angela Jackie let out a blood-curdling scream she pulled the doctor along as she shuffled quickly to the head of the bed, and against the wall as if she could go threw. The thing continued to stare with a puzzled look as Angela Jackie continued to scream and now cry. 

"DADDY! MOMMY! AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh please, please don't hurt me please." She cried at the figure. The figure's gaze fell between the doctor and the small girl plastered against the wall.

"Worf I believe it's best you leave us for a moment please." Dr. Crusher suggested, Angela Jackie was stunned at the calmness of the doctor's tone, didn't she see what Angela Jackie saw?!

Angela Jackie began to calm down when the captain entered. 

"What is all that noise coming from, I was in a conference with Ambassador Spock when I heard a child screaming. What is the matter?" The captain's glance then fell on the small girl who was now whimpering and sniffling as she inched her way down the bed, while the doctor held her hand. On the top of the small girl's head was a WW2 Army cap. The captain looked on it in awe.

"Where did you get that cap, with the exception of a few tares it is practically in mint condition." The captain asked. The girl stroked her cap as if she was not aware of it.

"It's my dad's old cap, he gave it to me after the army replaced his old one after the attacks." The captain looked on puzzled.

"That's impossible those particular style went out in the 20th century, and what attack."

"Pearl Harbor." The girl replied quite bluntly. The captain looked at the doctor.

"Jean-Luc maybe it's best we have a little discussion." The doctor turned to Angela Jackie.

"I need to have a few words with the captain do you mind? I will be right over here and I can be here if you need me." Angela Jackie looked up at the doctor, she loosened her grip.

"Promise you won't leave me."

"Promise." Angela Jackie hesitantly released her grip. The doctor and captain walked to the opposite end of the room.

"Captain I don't know how to say this so I'm going to come straight out, Angela Jackie is as human as you or I, but she should be over 400 years old if she were still to be alive! Her name is Angela Jackie Chandler and she was born in Honolulu, Hawaii on June 4, 1933. Her father was a lieutenant in the United States Army, he was a pilot who was there when Oahu was attacked in fact he was injured, her mother was a nurse for the United States Army who healed all the victims. Angela Jackie was a personal eyewitness to the attacks! Somehow Angela Jackie accidentally came across something she shouldn't and ended up here." The captain looked at the doctor in this disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that this girl, Angela Jackie Chandler is a nine-year-old from the 20th century!" He exclaimed.

"Yes sir, and I bet she came across Simon Daniels." She hypothesized.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." 

"For years Simon Daniels has been experimenting with time travel, his favorite time period was the World War Two era, I bet Mr. Daniels has succeed in reaching the 20th century. The problem is he was probably caught, and instead of him returning Angela Jackie returned in his place." The doctor hung her head. "The problem is I nor LaForge can figure how she will return, I'm afraid she is stuck here I just have no idea how to break the news or how this affects the past and present." Doctor Crusher explained the circumstances to the captain he couldn't believe his ears. 

"I'm having Data look up the Chandler family to see exactly what happened and how the textbooks put these events. There's just one catch Angela Jackie comes from a time period before Rosewell, or space travel therefore she has never heard of an alien, nor have a clue on space travel or anything along these lines." The captain looked at the doctor, that simple detail had slipped his mine.

"She's already had a run in with Worf I have no idea how to go about this Jean-Luc I was hopping you'd help." Captain Picard drew in a hard, long breathe. "I suggest we isolate her from all but no earth beings. Until we can find out more about her." The captain nodded.

"Make it done Doctor see that all none earthlings including Ambassador Spock stay clear of Angela Jackie." He then turned and stepped up to Angela Jackie's bed he rest against the end, folding his hands and putting a smile reserved for children on. Captain Picard was always uneasy around young children, but for Angela Jackie he made an exception a child from the past. The possibilities of what he could learn were endless. Angela Jackie clutched a teddy bear the Doctor Crusher had laid next to her she studied the Captain with concern and curiosity. 

"Hello my name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, can you tell me your full name?" He asked in a calm voice, Angela Jackie relaxed she liked the tone of the captain's voice.

"My name is Angela Jackie Chandler, my father was, is, was um…Captain Frank Chandler for the United States Army, and a pilot, my mother Lieutenant Lucy Chandler a nurse in the navy. I had a baby brother to Jimmy." She looked straight into the eyes of the captain utter most chaos was displayed in her eyes. "Captain Picard am I really no longer on Earth, and is the year really not 1942?" The captain looked away.

"I'm afraid so, we're light-years from Earth and currently in the 24th century." The girl burst into tears. 

"Sir I'm only nine-years old and I've seen a lot of things, well a lot of things for nine-year olds of my time, that many people shouldn't. I was there when they bombed Pearl Harbor I was among the chaos in the hospital, because my mother had to assist during and after the attacks, I saw the wreckage…sir I saw a lot of things. I would like to say it has made me a little wiser. My father told me that a military brat should control their emotions, so that one can be trusted, but sir I can't I'm scared and my emotions got the better half of me when I saw…whatever I saw. Captain I'm scared." The girl began to cry tears drizzling down her cheek. The captain scooted forward.

"It's perfectly ok to show your emotions, you're only nine years old no one expects you especially under the circumstances you are to show no emotion. Even my crew has been known to demonstrate their emotions on crisis, and I say you are pretty smart to figure all that out, and pretty brave. I think you'll make through this and Doctor Crusher and I will be here to help you. Now we have to look into a few things before we move you, but if we find anything that concerns you we will let you know." Captain explained to the little girl, she gave a reassuring smile, but you could tell by the expression on her face that all the morals she believed in were being rewritten. 

….so what do you think? I know it's kind of a funny ending for the first chapter, and a little off the show but its hard to add a girl from the 1940's, please review, and no flames they're no good…. 


	2. The Girl from the 20th Century

Disclaimer in chapter 1, keep reviewing, no flames-thanks!!

****

Chapter 2

The Girl from the 20th Century

Word spread quickly of the girl from the 20th century, many wanted to meet her but the captain had kept a security team up to protect her. Data made his way to the captain's ready room with the review.

"Enter." Captain Picard ordered.

"Captain I looked up Angela-Jackie Chandler. According to the records, and may I comment Captain the organization and filing of the 1940's was quite disorganized I had difficulty…" The captain raised his hand.

"Data please what did you find out." 

"I am sorry Captain. As I was saying Angela-Jackie Chandler disappeared in 1942, there was a conspiracy that a German spy had kidnapped her, but there was never a ransom fee. The war took the government's attention away, and the young girl was given up for dead." The captain studied his tea.

"Do you believe that is what truly happened and that this was meant to be Angela-Jackie is to finish her life her in the 24th century, or do you believe it just says that because she is here?" The captain pondered aloud. Data had that look, the look he had when he was concentrating deeply on a certain question.

"I am not sure, I am quite positive though, that Angela-Jackie Chandler belongs here in the 24th century." The captain nodded in agreement.

"If so then we have to slowly introduce her to the 24th century, the girl has come from a time period before Roswell. I think I'll go break the news." 

Angela-Jackie sat in sick bay she had not budged from the bed, she could hear the voices of people coming from outside of sick bay. Everytime the door opened who ever walked in would take a quick peek at her, she had not seen anything resembling what she had seen earlier yet, luckily. The captain walked in followed by Doctor Crusher. The captain proceeded to break down the facts to Angela-Jackie he went over the same thing that Data had just briefed him on.

"Angela-Jackie are you ready to embrace the 24th century?" Angela-Jackie put on he brave face. "Now your going to see things you've probably never seen before, but Captain Picard and I will be right by your side. You're not going to go through this alone, it will be scary but we promise we won't let anyone hurt you." Doctor Crusher explained, Angela-Jackie jumped from the bed taking Doctor Crusher hand in her left hand and Captain Picard in her right they left sick bay, Cheyenne anxious to embrace this whole new world.

Angela-Jackie was overwhelmed by all that she saw, taking in the ship was not as easy as she thought. Doors opened automatically without touching a door handle, walls talked, spills cleaned themselves, it was all amazing! An this was just one corridor, they got into what at first glance appeared to be an elevator but what was amazing was it was voice activated! When the elevator came to a halt, a creature who was quite plumb and all blue bordered, Angela-Jackie gasped, tightening her grip on the captain and doctor.

"It's alright, he's a friend." The doctor explained calmly. Angela-Jackie loosened her grip but kept her distance. 

"Let us take her to Ambassador Spock, he's actually been to Earth during the 1960's he will probably want to meet her as well." The doctor was cautious.

"It is necessary she will eventually run into a Vulcan, and at least they appear like us." 

Ambassador Spock was in his quarters, he raised an eyebrow when the captain entered with the doctor and child. 

"Captain, I had come to understand you did not bond much with children." Ambassador Spock spoke, blunt as a typical Vulcan.

"Ambassador Spock this Angela-Jackie Chandler, she has just joined us from the 20th century, to be more specific 1942." The Ambassador got up to closely examine the child.

"He has pointy ears." Angela-Jackie whispered.

"Yes Vulcans, are almost like us yet they have experienced space travel long before us, and they see as having emotion as most illogical, meaning they have no emotion at all." The girl stepped behind Picard's legs and tugged on the doctor's arm, as Ambassador Spock grew closer.

"Fascinating." Was Spock's solo response. 

****

….that's my favorite line, sorry for the long delay hope everyone enjoys it please review (more) and no flames please. I also apologize for all the editing mistakes….


	3. A session with Counselor Troi

Disclaimer in chapter one, keep the reviews coming and please no flames. 

Thanks to Janeway for pointing out about Counselor Troi some things just slip my mind this chapter is just her and Angela Jackie, everyone else thanks for the reviews!!

****

Chapter 3

A session with Counselor Troi

Angela Jackie had spent hours (or so it seemed) with Ambassador Spock. He had endless questions and so did she, funny how even without emotion he seemed like a good friend or family member.

Now Angela Jackie was sitting in a room, the room had a warm feeling to it. She sat alone, Doctor Crusher had to return to sick bay, and the captain had other business to attend to. She was told she was going to meet the counselor, Counselor Deanna Troi. The counselor was only half Earthling but looked just like one. 

Counselor Troi entered with a smile on her face she had a tray, on the tray was a cup of something resembling coffee for her and for Angela Jackie a glass of milk and a cookie.

"Our replicator made the cookie, so I apologize if it doesn't taste like what your use to. Commander Riker is making up a batch of double chocolate chip cookie I'm sure you'll appreciate that." Angela Jackie nodded gratefully taking the cookie, she nibbled on it a bit. The counselor was right it didn't taste like a cookie that Nanny Rose "slaved over" or one that came fresh out of Mommy's oven. She placed the cookie back down on the tray she was no longer had her appetite.

"Your home sick aren't you?" The counselor settled back on the couch, holding her mugs between her hands, and studying Angela Jackie quite intently. 

"Yes." Was all she said, not even looking at the counselor. The counselor shifted positions trying to get her attention.

"So how do you like this century?" Angela Jackie studied her shoes her socks still itched.

"It's different." The counselor nodded.

"Is there any questions you want to ask me?" Angela Jackie thought hard on the question, despite her two-hour chat with Ambassador Spock, she still had a million questions, but was intimidated to ask her. There were two questions that stuck out.

"Who won?" Was her first question.

"Who won what?" The counselor asked, glad to have gotten her talking.

"The war who won the war?" The counselor smiled.

"The Americans." Angela Jackie gave a hint of a smile. She had to ask her next questions that was nagging at her.

"Did they survive?"

"Did who survive?"

"My family."

"Yes they did." Angela Jackie smiled. There was another question, but she was afraid to ask.

"There's something else isn't there?" Deanna knew there was she just wanted Angela Jackie to bring it up. She didn't know if the young girl knew that she could sense emotion, but she didn't want to bring it up fearing that the young girl would be intimidated by such information. Angela Jackie took in a deep breath.

"Am I suppose to live here for the rest of my life?" 

****

So what do you think? I apologize for the gap I'll try to post faster from now. My apologize for the editing mistakes (I'm not an editor) and I know the counseling session may not be like an actual one. (I'm not a counselor either). Keep the reviews coming.


	4. Beginning in the Future

Disclaimer chapter 1. Keep the reviews coming please no flames-thanks! Sorry for the gap.

****

Chapter 4

Belonging to the Future

Angela Jackie insisted on spending the night in Doctor Crusher's quarters, it was fine with Dr. Crusher so the counselor tucked Angela Jackie in and joined Doctor Crusher, Commander Riker, Data, LaForge, and the captain in the briefing room.

"And how did you respond?" Captain Picard questioned after Counselor Troi had gone into detail of her session with Angela Jackie. 

"I informed her that we did not have enough information to make an affirmative statement, in the mean time it appears that she/you will be staying with us for awhile."  
The captain nodded.

"And how is the crew reacting to her?" Riker asked.

"They are quite curious. She is proof that time travel is possible, and no to mention a live witness to history." They all nodded, it was the reaction they expected.

"Data has anything new on the future of Angela Jackie Chandler presented itself?" The captain asked. The lieutenant seemed to process his thoughts.

"As time has passed I have repeatedly looked the Chandler family up, it has not changed in anyway. The most logical conclusion I can come up with though is that Angela Jackie is meant to finish her life her in our century." 

"Has anyone been able to get the notes or formula or figure out how Simon Danieals was able to transport himself to the 1940's?" Picard questioned.

"We searched through the federation data banks, and some federation officers searched his home and laboratory, there was nothing." LaForge informed. The captain glanced around the room, he drew in a long breath.

"Tomorrow then the Doctor and I will brief Angela Jackie on how we conclude that she will be living with us for the rest of her life. Counselor I suggest you be on stand by incase she needs you. We will then start weaning her into a routine including school, and such so she can learn about this century and adapt to it." They all nodded in agreement. 

"Doctor Crusher if it's alright to you, Angela Jackie seems attached to you. Until we find further accommodations may she stay in your quarters?" The Captain suggest, Doctor Crusher nodded.

"She can take Wesley's room."

"Then it's settled for now, and Data try to see if you can find any descendents of the Chandler family. That is all. Dismissed." Picard dismissed, the group dispersed to go and accomplish their assignments. Riker stayed behind with Picard.

"What do you think of all of this?" Riker questioned, a small smile was on the captain's face.

"I was listening in on the conversation the young girl was having with Spock earlier. She is so bright and mature for her girl her age. I love hearing of her eyewitness account of the attack on Pearl Harbor, she is quite an interesting child. I know that sounds quite odd coming from me, but there is something about the girl…." Riker nodded in agreement.

"I conquer, from what I've heard the girl is something special. I hope I get the opportunity to meet her."

"Tomorrow number one." With that Captain Picard stood and left. 

****

What do you think? I know kind of a bad ending, I'm workin' on it I got a lot going on in my life. In the mean time R/R.


	5. The Truth Does Hurt

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Sorry for the gap.

****

Chapter 5

The Truth Does Hurt

Angela Jackie woke the next morning, or what she concluded was morning considering there was no sun seeping through the window. She found her father's cap resting on the night stand where she placed it last night, on the chair next to the bed laid a freshly pressed skirt, and blouse, her shoes, and some new knee highs. Angela Jackie was stunned she had not brought any items of clothing aboard with the exception of the clothing she was wearing and this was not it. With the exception of her shoes and father's cap these were all new items. 

Angela Jackie eagerly slipped into her new clothing; she proceeded to braid her hair when she caught Doctor Crusher's reflection in the vanity. 

"Need help?" The doc offered.

"No thank you, I got it." Angela Jackie finished up her braid, she then turned to model to the Doctor her outfit. 

"Absolutely gorgeous." The doctor approved. "Angela Jackie, the captain and I would like to have a talk with you." Angela Jackie tugged nervously at a loose string on the hem of her skirt, she nodded a silent agreement.

After a breakfast that tasted almost as false as the Counselor's cookie's. Angela Jackie found her self perched at the edge of her seat. The captain sat across from her, obviously trying to figure how to start. Counselor Troi waited outside the captain's briefing room, and Doctor Crusher sat beside Angela Jackie watching the girl sway her feet nervously back and forth. 

"Angela Jackie Chandler." Captain Picard began as if uncertain that were her real name. "I don't see any other way to tell you this, I've been trying to figure a way to break it to you gently, but I feel I must be frank here. We've searched, and searched but we have came up with nothing to explain how you got here or how to return you, or what your destiny holds." Angela Jackie's gaze was concentrated on a copy of Romeo and Juliet. 

"What the captain is trying to tell you Angela Jackie is that we're not sure how to get you home. I'm afraid you're destined to finish your life here in _our_ century." The doctor summarized, Angela Jackie's snapped back to reality her eyes now darting between the captain and the doctor.

"Now the doctor, counselor, and I as well as everyone aboard is ready to help you adopt to this century, it will take time. Your generation has yet to embrace space travel, but in time you will grow use to it." Captain Picard tried to make it sound comforting, but how else could you say it.

"You mean I will never see my mom, or dad, or Jimmy or my friends ever again!! I will never get the chance to go back to Pearl? I'm stuck her in _your_ century?" Angela Jackie demanded. Captain Picard coughed nervously, Doctor Crusher gave a reassuring smile.

"In time you may get a chance to revisit Pearl Harbor, but I have to tell you, it's nothing as you remember." Angela Jackie's head began to swirl; she could not comprehend all the facts that were being bombarded at her. 

_"No home, no Pearl, no Mom, or Dad, or Jimmy, no more army bases, or cold Virginia."_

"I don't feel so good." Angela Jackie warned. She then bolted from her seat and raced for the door only to collapse centimeters from the doorframe.

****

Well….what do you think? Keep the reviews coming, sorry for the gap!! 


	6. First Day of School

Disclaimer in chapter 1. To alienbeing still debating over the whole beta reader thing (I know I need one I'm just not sure yet if I want one)

****

Chapter 6

First Day of School

After spending the night in sick bay Angela Jackie returned to Doctor Crusher's quarters. She slipped on a pair of knee socks along with a gray skirt and green sweater. Doctor Crusher came in and helped Angela Jackie split her hair into two braids.

"Are you ready?" Counselor Troi asked who had been standing in the doorframe. Angela Jackie bent down to tie her shoes, her hands twitching nervously.

"I guess." She admitted still nervous. This was not only her first day of school aboard the Enterprise and in a new century, but as well with students who were not even human. Captain Picard waited outside Dr. Crusher's quarters and all three of them preceded to escort Angela Jackie to her class. It was weird being indoors and going to school, and not carrying books, or a lunch box. She clutched the doctor's hand, she was the closest thing she had to a mother right now, and silently prayed she was not going to loose her too. They paused right outside a door, unmarked, similar to the others.

"We're here are you ready?" The counselor asked. Angela Jackie licked her lips nervously. At this point mother would get down so that they were eye to eye. She would pick any lint of her sweater, hand over her lunch, and give the you'll do great speech, she would then give her a kiss on the check and watch her as she went into her classroom. This time thought, she wasn't in Honolulu, or Virginia, her mom wasn't there in a new skirt from JC Penny's and a new blouse, with a matching hat. Her dad once escorted her on her first day of first grade, he was going in late so that he could escort her to class. He wasn't here either.

"Angela Jackie would you like us to go in with you?" The captain suggested. Angela Jackie nodded intimidated of her new class. When they walked in a young woman, of Japanese descendent turned to greet Angela Jackie. Angela Jackie immediately darted around the captain's legs cowarding behind him, the doctor, and counselor. 

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked.

"Akemmi Kawabeta, this is Angela Jackie Chandler, she is the special visitor everyone has been talking about, unfortunately we have a problem I have forgotten." Captain Picard introduced. 

"We were so nervous about introducing her to different species, that we forgot about other humans." Counselor Troi admitted.

"Angela Jackie, what you have to remember is that the war is over." Dr. Crusher assured. "After the war, the American and Japanese became best friends, and really good partners. They never hurt us again, like they did at Pearl." Angela Jackie peaked around the captain's legs. She still wore her father's cap, her priceless possession, intimidated that she may loose it. She looked at the captain and counselor for reassurance.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"The absolute truth." The captain supported.

"I never took earth history, but I know it's the truth because there is no more war on earth." Counselor Troi explained. Captain Picard took Ms. Kawabeta aside to brief her on the situation. 

"As you may or may not know Angela Jackie Chandler is from the United States, but not present day United States. Angela Jackie was born June 4, 1933. Apparently she is the first victim of time travel. Now keep in mind Angela Jackie comes from a time period that just entered World War 2, to her the Japanese and Germans are her enemy. Roswell, if it means anything to her, is just a small town in New Mexico. Space travel has not even been attempted, let alone heard of, in her point of view man would never make it to the moon. Now she accidentally ran into Warf and did not take to kindly to him, so slowly introduce her to new species, assure her that even though there are still enemy species, none of them live aboard the Enterprise." Akemmi was enthralled never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine being in such a predicament. She knew there was the chance of embracing new species, but never an earth child from the past.

"I understand sir." Akemmi responded. She then turned back to take Angela Jackie's hand and guide her into the beginning of an experience that would forever be imprinted in her mind.

****

I know it was a little quick, short chapter, and that it's not the entire first day, in the next chapter I'll write about Angela Jackie's entire day. Thanks for the reviews!! 


	7. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I apologize for the huge gap! I know I promised the entire (school) day but I may not get there-thanks for the reviews.

****

Chapter 7

There's No Place Like Home

Akemmi sat Angela Jackie down at a table next to a girl who looked like a young, female Ambassador Spock. The girl gave an encouraging smile and pushed a button on what appeared to be a small typewriter with a screen. 

_"Welcome, would you like to play a game?" _The thing spoke Angela Jackie jumped back, she looked around for the voice, and all eyes were cast upon her. Akemmi came up and took Angela Jackie's hand and guided her back to the table.

"It's a computer Angela Jackie, see." Akemmi continued to assist Angela Jackie with the computer, it was weird that just by talking to it, it would perform anything I requested. 

My mom had gotten through nurse school by being a secretary for one of the college professors. She once demonstrated to me her typing skills, I loved to watch her fingers fly over the keys. She would pull my hair back, and guide my fingers over the keys I loved to watch the key I hit come up on ink on the paper. I flashed back when the small girl who had been sitting next to me pull me to a chair Akemmi pulled out a storybook. Finally something familiar, but the story was not familiar. It was a Vulcan fairy tale-supposedly. After that they did some arithmetic, the math level was higher than the level Angela Jackie was at when she was in Hawaii and Virginia. Angela Jackie quickly grew flustered, and before she could comprehend they moved on to something along the lines of engine coil science. Angela Jackie couldn't take anymore, she ran out the door and down the corridor. Tears began building up in her eyes. 

At home in Hawaii Dad would take Angela Jackie down to the beach, she loved to slip of her sandals and run straight into the waves and right when a wave came crashing down, she loved the feeling of her dad's big, strong arms lifting her from the waters. Then would spend hours combing the beach to bring seashells home to Mom. Then when she got home, after a nice shower, she would sit at the kitchen table. The seashells they collected were sprawled across the table, and as the sun would set, Angela Jackie and her mother would make a collage out of all the seashells they collected. Then they would retire to the living room and before Franklin Roosevelt's address to the nation, Mom and Dad would help Angela Jackie with any homework she had left.

But there was no beaches, no seashells, or President's Roosevelt's addresses, and mom and dad were not even alive any longer to assist her in this difficult schoolwork. Angela Jackie tore down a new corridor dodging personnel who would turn to gape at her. She wasn't sure what her destine was until she ran smack into a pair of legs.

Angela Jackie looked up into they eye's of the creature who had gone to the doctor for assistance shortly after Angela Jackie regained consciousness. She scurried backwards, her back pressed against the wall. The creature's eyes barreled down into her's and Angela Jackie's voice got caught into her throat. 

****

I know pretty short and a weird ending, but I know it needed to be updated so I wanted to get this out-hope y'all like it. 

****


	8. Family Ties

Disclaimer in chapter one. I can't believe I went this long without updating I'm so sorry. Won't happen again!

****

This chapter is dedicated to the men and women who embrace the new frontier in this century, and the crew and the families of Space Shuttle Columbia.

Chapter 8

Family Ties

Warf slowly crouched down to the young girl's level, he studied the petite creature carefully watching as the naïve girl trembled before him. 

"Hello." Warf greeted. Angela Jackie stared back in awe, the creature spoke English, and the creature was friendly.

"Aloha." Angela Jackie greeted.

"I'm Lieutenant Warf."

"Lieutenant huh?" Angela Jackie raised her eyebrow in suspicion as if she had just cornered a spy, she then lowered her brow and her gaze settled on the carpet.

"My daddy was once a lieutenant." Warf nodded sympathetically he understood what this child was going through. Warf himself had once been an orphan just like this girl was now. 

"Children are not allowed on this part of the deck without an escort." Angela Jackie raised her brow in confusion. She had never been aboard a US ship, with the exception of that one day when her mother took her on a brief tour of the Arizona on "Family Day" where family members of the crew were welcomed aboard and were given a tour. Angela Jackie cringed at the memory of what had happened to the Arizona, and how lucky they were that mother did not report to the Arizona that Sunday morning. How little ones life could change in a matter of moments. 

"I'm sorry." Angela Jackie whispered. "It all looks the same to me." Warf moved closer to the child.

"You look like you could use something to eat." Angela Jackie was surprised, was he not going to force her to go back to that class with talking type writers, alien fairy tales, and children who looked like they were in Halloween costumes.

"I am hungry." She agreed. Warf took the young child's hand and led her to the turbo lift. 

"Ten-Forward." He instructed. Angela Jackie's grip tightened as the turbo lift began to move. Ten-Forward was a warm place it was like an elaborate-futuristic hotel lounge. Futuristic was not the word Angela Jackie silently scolded, after all she was in the future…from her time. Guinan stepped from around the bar, she had heard of the young girl from the past, now she got the chance to finally meet her. Angela Jackie instantly spotted the women stepping from around the corner, she resembled Rose, the nigger who was the maid on Grandpa's estate.

"A nigger." The tone was a tone of delight in the child's voice relieved to find someone who reminded her of home, though Captain Picard looked familiar too. Many heads raised and turned in her direction Angela Jackie had the sudden discretion that she had said something wrong.

"Well I haven't heard anyone say nigger in awhile." Guinan extended her hand. "Guinan." Angela Jackie grew very pale.

" Angela Jackie, and I'm sorry that's just what I heard Grandpa call people like you and Rose to, you remind me a lot of Rose, she was the maid…" Angela Jackie began to ramble trying to cover her mistake.

"It's alright." Guinan laughed. "It's not the first time, but people on Earth moved past prejudice a long, long time ago. No one is discriminated by the color of their skin, or their religion, or beliefs." Angela Jackie smiled she liked the way the earth was turning out. "And you look like you need some ice cream." Angela Jackie perked up, she loved ice cream. "I just happen to have a stash of ice cream that's not made by the food processor. I was saving it for a special occasion." 

"Homemade?" Angela Jackie remembered watching her father make ice cream on those hot summer evenings. Angela Jackie would then get to pour cherries and nuts on top of her ice cream. Two minutes later Angela Jackie had a dish of double scooped vanilla with pecans and cherries on top. Warf had to return back to duty, but Angela Jackie got to spend the rest of the afternoon (if it was afternoon it was impossible to tell without the sun!) talking to Guinan. In Georgia, Rose was Angela Jackie's only friend, talking to Guinan was like talking to Rose or a very close friend…

****

On the Bridge

"Captain." Data called to Captain Picard. 

"Yes Data." Captain Picard and Commander Riker came over to stand beside Data.

"I've found only one family survivor of Angela Jackie Chandler sir." Jean-Luc crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who Data." Data looked up to face the captain and commander, his eyes were trained on them but it was clear he was scanning his memory sorting out the detail.

"Perhaps we should step of the bridge for a moment sir." Data suggested. Picard and Riker were obviously getting aggravated.

"Just tell us Data, there's no reason for secrecy." Riker ordered.

"Very well sir." Data's gaze shifted from Commander Riker to Captain Picard.

"It's you Captain."

****

I can't stop apologizing for not updating I promise I will try not to let this happen again! Hope the chapter was worth the wait.


	9. Whispers of Love From the Past

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks y'all I was hopin' if I made a mistake like the Worf / Warf somebody would correct me-I wasn't very sure how to spell it so thanks if I make anymore mistakes like that please tell me-thanks!!

****

Chapter 9

Whispers of Love from the Past

The captain stood back stunned.

"Repeat what you said Data." Picard stammered.

"Captain…I have found only one family survivor of Angela Jackie Chandler sir…Perhaps we should step of the…."

"Data he meant the part on who was the family survivor." Riker corrected.

"Ah yes, it is you Captain." The captain nodded his head, regaining his composure.

"Are you sure Data?" Captain Picard asked.

"Affirmative sir, as you have mention before…do I need to recall when sir?" 

"No Data just finish your explanation."

"Yes sir as I was saying you have mention before that your family was explorers. Angela Jackie Chandler's mother's maiden name was Picard sir. Now Angela Jackie's parents only had her and her brother Jimmy as their offspring, and Jimmy never produced offspring of his own, because according to the records he was killed in the Vietnam War-June 7, 1967 at 6:15…"

"Data please!" 

"Yes sir sorry sir….as I was saying other than the Picard line, Mr. Chandler was an only child as well as Mrs. Chandler, and the Chandler family is hard to trace on the grounds that it is a common name and other than the annual census's, that the family did not fill out, the records are to primitive to trace." Riker smiled, he always loved Data's analysis but what really got him was the captain's face.

"Captain…" Commander Riker tried to sound concerned, but the smile on his face read that he was quite amused. The entire bridge had averted their attention to their captain.

"Yes well thank you Data." Picard replied obviously unsure how to react. "How about how to get her back have you figured that out yet?" Data thought before speaking.

"No sir, the Federation database only contains hypothesis's of space travel, none have been attempted or proven scientifically possible, and Simon Danieals kept no records of his research, and there is no proof on how he ever ended up in the 20th century." Data informed.

"Yes well thank you Data, I will call the girl in as soon as I'm ready."

"Captain." Riker called after him. 

"Yes number one."

"Permission to speak freely?" The captain eyed him suspiciously.

"Permission denied. You have the bridge number one." With that he turned and went into the turbo lift. Riker turned to Worf. 

"He's always been fascinated with history, but how do you think he will be able to maintain a child from the past?" He asked in almost a joking manner.

"The captain is a warrior sir, he can handle a child." Worf seriously responded.

****

In Ten-Forward

"Guinan do you ever miss your family?" Angela Jackie innocently asked, enjoying her second bowl of ice cream. 

"Yes I do." Guinan sincerely responded.

"Does your heart hurt when you think about them?"

"Sometimes." Angela Jackie played with the melted portion of her ice cream. "But I always can remember them and the good times we had." Angela Jackie smiled memories of Hawaii, home and yes even cold Virginia flooded her mind.

"Yeah me too." Guinan looked on sympathetically.

"You know you can hear a voice recording of them its on the databanks I believe." Guinan offered.

"A what?" Angela Jackie looked up confused, she was unfamiliar to this term.

"When you went missing, your parents went on the radio asking for help to find you. The databanks are like an electronic library, you can listen to that radio program just like you can pull up and read an old book." Angela Jackie's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes would you like to go listen?"

"Yes!" Angela Jackie squealed, finishing up her ice cream quickly she didn't even notice the brain freeze she got, and then jumped from the bar. "Let's go!" She ran behind the bar taking Guinan's hand. Guinan took her by the hand and led her to a computer.

"Computer pull up radio programs from Earth, United States, Virginia 1942." She smiled at the young eager child who sat in awe as the computer pulled up records by the command. "Now can you eliminate all programs that do not contain the name Angela Jackie Chandler." The computer did so, and one program that lasted for eight minutes topped the list. Guinan activated the program.

--

The familiar sounds of the radio began the program, a local announcer whose name Angela Jackie could not recall was speaking.

"This evening were joined by Captain Chandler and his wife as many of you may or may not know there daughter has been missing since last month from…" Angela Jackie continued to listen absorbing the nameless announcer's voice like the last bit of light, from the setting Hawaiian sun. Then a voice Angela Jackie would never believe she would miss so much came over the speakers.

"To anyone who is holding our little girl, we ask you to please return her she means the world to us and we miss her very much. Angela Jackie if you can hear this we miss you very, very much please come home baby girl, and you'll always be Daddy's little girl, I love you." Tears were trickling down Angela Jackie's eyes.

"Please whoever took my baby just please return her, we miss her so much. Angela Jackie if you can hear me I miss you so much everyone's misses you, and just to let you know I love you and so does Jimmy and everyone in our family, please come home baby girl." Her mother was in tears as she choked her way through her speech. The mike was returned over to the announcer who went on to describe the efforts the government was taking in trying to recover Angela Jackie. Angela Jackie turned toward Guinan and cried right into her dress.

"I'll miss them." She cried. Guinan sat there stroking the girl's hair.

"I know." Guinan simply responded as a tear of her own trickled down her cheek. 

****

What do y'all think? I'd really appreciate some input on where to go from here.


	10. Angels in Space

Disclaimer in chapter 1. A lil' warning characters are goin' to be out of character.

Thanks to nukerlui and Laura for the reviews!!

Pesterfield- I guess all I can say in my defense is that I never really watched to ol' episodes of Star Trek or the movies with Kirk, and they only time I remembered them space traveling is when they ended up on Earth in the 1960's, but I don't remember how. I also have another reason for Picard to be the family member and it will come later on. Another even though time travel has been proven in the actual Star Trek realm I figure this is fanfiction.net and you're allowed to use your creativity, and I just changed that fact for the benefit of my story! Thanks for the review and pointing that out though please continue to R/R.

Meethrill- Thanks for the inspiration I am going to try to give the characters a lil' more life:). 

****

Chapter 10

Angels in Space

The captain strutted into the room, and found Angela Jackie curled up in Guinan's lap. What caught him by surprise was the tears rolling down Guinan's cheek. The captain stiffened Guinan often filled in where Troi couldn't and to see such a strong women, tested by time, to be brought to tears made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?" He asked completely out of character. _Damn you Picard isn't it obvious that things aren't alright?_ Guinan dried her tears lifting the small girl from her lap. 

"Just having a good cry." Guinan explained. Angela Jackie flattened the creases in her skirt and patted down her hair. 

"Angela Jackie do you think we could have a little talk?" The captain asked, fascinating as Spock would say, Picard had been assimilated by Borg, stared into the threat of war and brand new worlds and yet he was almost intimidated by this child from the past. 

"Can Guinan come?" Angela Jackie requested. Picard nodded yes and the trio left for the turbo lift.

"Bridge." Captain ordered once again the turbo lift gave a slight lurch as it made its way to the bridge, Angela Jackie wrapped an arm around Guinan and twisted her fingers between Picard's- it was quite an uncomfortable feeling for him- one Picard knew he would have to get use to. The turbo lift came to a halt at the bridge and the trio got off and moved for the captain's office. 

----

Angela Jackie looked out the window in awe as numerous stars whizzed by. She recalled an evening in Virginia her Dad had taken her to Norfolk that day. Dad had pulled the car over to the side of the road, Angela Jackie was extremely suspicious as she watched him get out of the car, and she followed. He then put her up on the car hood and pointed up to the stars. 

"Look up Angela Jackie." Naturally she obeyed. "Do you see all those stars?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you know what stars are?" Angela Jackie sat in concentration for a few minutes, before she finally realized that she didn't. "They're angels looking down at us on Earth, checking to make sure were being good people." Angela Jackie looked at him curiously.

"There are that many angels?"

"More than what you're seeing right now baby girl."

"Daddy do you think man belongs among the angels and stars." She asked. Her dad never responded though he just continued to point out the constellations and tell her stories of when his Dad took him camping when he was a boy.

"Angela Jackie?" The captain's concerned voice snapped Angela Jackie back to the cold reality. "Are you ok?"

"Have you ever met an angel?" She asked bluntly. The captain's facial expression was quickly changed from surprise to curious.

"What do you mean?"

"My daddy once told me that the stars were angels checking on us, like Santa does, but all year round. Since you're up her with the stars you must have met an angel?" Captain Picard had a funny look on his face.

"I've met new species, and other beings, but I don't think I've ever met an angel." He admitted, Angela Jackie frowned.

"Do angels exist in space?" 

"I believe so…" The captain paused. "Angela Jackie can you sit here while I step out and have a quick word with Guinan?" Angela Jackie nodded in agreement. 

---

"The wonderment of a child." Guinan commented once outside the office. The captain was obviously nervous. 

"Guinan I wanted to tell you first so you can help me explain it to Angela Jackie." Guinan stood patiently waiting for Picard to continue. He then went on to explain the family situation 

"Ok now can we go tell her?" Guinan asked with an almost impatient tone.

"Well how should I begin?"

"I found out in all my years that people who are honest and always get straight to the point are the best people." Guinan explained while making her way to the captain's office. Picard took a deep breath and stepped into his office bracing himself for some more crying.

I'm sorry for the short and odd chapter but I wanted to really just put one out thanks for the reviews I'd really appreciate some input!


	11. When Your Sad it Rains

This message will repeat itself constantly throughout the story…(sorry cold medicine)…disclaimer in chapter one and once again characters will be a little out of character….

Thank you crusherjaneway and meethrill for the reviews, and I don't think I want a lecture on Star Trek Mythology either thank you anyway;)

****

Chapter 10

When You're Sad It Rains

Angela Jackie sat rocking herself on her new bed in Captain Picard's quarters, it had only been two hours and thirty-eight minutes since Captain Picard had broken the news. Angela Jackie had been almost frozen, emotionless the entire time and when she stood to dismiss herself, Captain Picard had an ensign show her to his quarters. Dr. Crusher and Guinan helped Angela Jackie get settled in, and then left her to her own thoughts. Captain Picard still had duty on the bridge, and Angela Jackie was not hungry. Outside the window the stars still flew by, it felt like night but in reality it was the afternoon. 

---

DECEMBER 8TH 1941

"Mom why is it raining?" Angela Jackie pressed her palms against the windowpane, watching the rain trickle off the rain gutter. 

"Because the people of America are sad." Her mom explained lowering herself beside Angela Jackie. 

"Because of what happened at Pearl?" Angela Jackie turned to face her mother, who was now staring out the window.

"That's right angel. A lot of good people died yesterday." Mother's eyes became a little teary. 

"You saw a lot of people who were hurting and dying didn't you Mommy?" She asked reaching out to hug her mom, her mom stroked Angela Jackie's hair as her tears fell into Angela Jackie's hair.

"Yes angel." 

"We're they crying?"

"Yes."

"And now their families are crying."

"Yes angel."

"So that's why it's raining?" Her mom pulled Angela Jackie up so she could memorize her daughter's face, run her finger over the frame of her face. 

"Yes sweetheart, when you're sad it rains." 

---

The captain had been watching Angela Jackie for about ten minutes now.

"Angela Jackie?" She turned back from the window her dream gaze replaced by one aware of reality. 

"My dad use to say…"a penny for your thoughts."" 

"What's a penny?" Angela Jackie looked at him as if he were insane. 

"It's a coin in American money worth one cent." Angela Jackie explained.

"Well then a penny for your thoughts?" Angela Jackie snickered at his attempt to sound fatherly. She straightened up before looking back up at the captain.

"I was just thinking about Pearl." The captain looked fascinated.

"Could you tell me?" Angela Jackie looked up and smiled.

****

Next chapter Pearl Harbor, but I'd appreciate input on where to go from here!!


	12. Witness to Pearl

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to everybody for the reviews-Laura, Captrico and Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

This chapter jumps right into Pearl. I doubt children were in the hospital unless they were victims, but I put Angela Jackie there for the sake of my story., if that bothers anybody I'm sorry!

****

Chapter 12

Witness to Pearl

"It was a Sunday, a day of rest, or so intended. For some reason I woke up early that morning. I put on my Sunday dress and slipped out onto the screen patio to watch the sun rise over the water. It was about seven o'clock and my dad and mom had just gotten up." Angela Jackie paused she glanced at the captain, she had his complete attention.

"When I first saw the Jap planes, I thought they were a flock of birds, but as they got closer I realized they weren't. When I saw they were planes I guessed that it was either a delivery of new planes, or the military running some exercises, that happened but not frequently. I'll never forget what happened next. Out of the belly of a plane a torpedo dropped right into pearl. The ground shook, but the sound, it sounded like a drum being beat hard but not that far away. That began the full-scale attack, planes swooped low dropping torpedoes and opening fire on the ships and the men in the harbor. My mom and dad came running out to see what was going on. My mom ran back in to get dressed and get to the hospital." Angela Jackie paused.

"That's right your mom was a nurse for the navy and your father was a captain in the army." Picard remembered. 

"Mom loved her job, and she knew that the hospital was going to be in chaos soon, unlike here what it had been in the past with a couple of cases and there. There was not time to put on her uniform so she threw on a skirt, shoes, and was buttoning her blouse as she ran for the hospital which wasn't very far away. Dad was dressing in his uniform, but it was very sloppy, I don't think anyone really minded. He was about to get to Hickman when he saw how close the fighting was, he pulled me off the patio. 

"Stay her angel don't leave not even when you think its safe, wait till someone gets you." With that he left. I flipped over one of the smaller couches and pulled up the mattress from my bed. From there I witnessed the attacks. I watched as men abandon their ships and became targets for the Japs. I watched smoke billow from the once proud ships, I watched others set ablaze, others tilt to there side, and I watched the destruction of the Arizona. My best friend's dad was serving on the Arizona, he died that fatal day. The Arizona was hit right in the middle so it split and flames erupted from within' the ship, the torpedo also hit some magazines that ignited. I still wake up in a cold sweat when I remember the pain and horror. The air was no longer a sweet, tropical smell but a smell of smoke and oil. There was a lot of screaming, the sound of gun fire was constant as well as the sound of the ships metal under the stress, howling in pain, the planes would fly low overhead and either move on to another target or turn around for another attack on Pearl. I didn't even realize until later when my dad came home that the airbases were targets as well." Angela Jackie held a dramatic pause as she collected her thoughts. 

"The attack lasted for about two hours, when it was done the entire island was in chaos." I moved from behind the mattress and went and sat out on the patio the sun was fully up when my dad finally returned. His cover was badly damaged and his clothes were soaked with dirt, blood and oil. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital to be with your mom, you'll be safe there, maybe you can assist. Then I'm going to the harbor, there a lot of men still in trouble in the ships I'm going to go help." I nodded in understandment. Dad then took of his covering and put it on my head. He told me to keep it and never loose it. I wore it everywhere. My dad dropped me of at the hospital. It was probably the heart of the chaos. People surrounded the hospital trying to get in. I threaded my way through the mass of people. Inside the hospital it smelled of medicine, blood, and burning flesh. I waited for my mom in, at the time, an abandon room, but soon was filled with nine wounded. I asked the doctor if he could send in my mom and he said he tried. There was this soldier with gunshot wound in his arm I crawled next to him, and we began to talk. By the time my mom got in he thanked her and me, he admitted that he was scared and I was like his guardian angel. For the rest of the evening I comforted soldiers and sailor I didn't see much of the agony and pain as my mom did, but I could tell they were happy to have someone to talk to." Angela Jackie paused.

"What happened next?" The captain was intrigued. 

"We got home really late, Dad was still in the harbor working on rescuing the few men trapped within the ships. Mom was tired, she had been on her feet all day despite her condition, and she fell asleep in her blood soaked clothing and all. I put a blanket on her and waited for dad to get home. I listened to the radio reports as they poured in, and all the safety precautions we were to take. I remember turning off all the lights in the house and sitting in a corner huddling over a single candle. That was December 7th 1941." Angela Jackie concluded. She then stood.

"If you'll excuse me Captain, I'm tired." The captain stood as the small child made her way for her bed. The captain smiled her story was just like a story before bed time, he was tickled to hear the eyewitness account to Pearl, in the mean time he to had to go to bed as well tomorrow they were working on a way to get Angela Jackie home.

****

I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I know the chapter is written different compared to the others, but this story had to have her experience, I promise next chapter will be back to normal. Hope y'all liked it!


	13. Sweet Home Hawaii

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, and Meethrill for the reviews. I'm going to start putting people's request in at the same time use my story (not all request at once though).

****

Chapter 13

****

Sweet Home Hawaii

When Angela Jackie woke up the next morning she began to wander the decks of Enterprise. There was a door labeled hollodeck.

"What's a hollodeck?" She wondered aloud. An extremely pale man walked up to her, he stared at her then the computer pad next to the door.

"It will not commence until you select a program." He informed in an almost non-human tone. Another alien Angela Jackie assumed.

"What won't?"

"The hollodeck."

"What's that?"

"The area you are presently standing in front of." Angela Jackie stared at the door.

"It looks like a door." The man studied the door in deep concentration.

"The hollodeck is conveniently located with in these door, but it will not commence until you select a program."

"What's a program?" Despite all her annoying questions the man didn't seem to show annoyance or anything, come to think of it the man did not express any emotion.

"You must be Angela Jackie." 

"How'd you know?"

"There is not a child aboard this ship who does not know what a program is."

"Except for me."

"Yes you would be the exception, in that case I should have not made that general statement, that is a human characteristic that I appear to have adopted…"

"Human characteristic?" Everything was so complicated aboard this ship.

"Yes you see I am not human I am an android."

"A what?"

"An android." The man stated louder in case Angela Jackie could not hear the first time.

"Are you an alien too?"

"No I am an android."

"What's that?"

"That is what I am."

"So you're an alien."

"No, I am an android." Angela Jackie huffed, how did they get here, all she wanted to know was what was a hollodeck.

"What is a hollodeck?" She decided to start from the beginning again. The man was about to open his mouth once again, but closed and contemplated his next move.

"How about I demonstrate for you." 

"Thank you." The man punched a few commands in on the computer pad.

"Program ready." Came a mechanical voice. The man turned to Angela Jackie extending his hand.

"My name is Data."

"Nice to meet you." The door opened, to a luchious beach, with lapping wave, snow-white sand, and the lulling sounds of the beach.

"I'm home!" The young girl squealed into delight.

"No actually it is an animated replica of a beach in Hawaii, when in fact you are still aboard the Enterprise."

"Huh?" Angela Jackie looked up dumbfoundly as she began to collect shells.

"It is a beach." Angela Jackie eagerly moved about the beach collecting shells.

"Mom will love these…" Her voice drifted off, the shells fell back to the sand as reality set in. "I don't want to be at the beach anymore."

"Perhaps another setting?"

"NO, NO BEACH NO NOTHING!" Angela Jackie tore out of the hollodeck, racing down the hall once again.

****

Next chapter Angela Jackie meets our favorite warrior, then we set back into the dilemma…. I need to get some sleep.J Sorry about the editing.


	14. Definition of a Warrior

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Meethrill, CaptRico, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur for the reviews.

Have I apologized enough for my editing and the gap between updates? If not I'm sorry again.

****

Chapter 14

Definition of a Warrior

Angela Jackie continued to run down the hall, her hot tears were blinding her and stinging her eyes. She didn't care though, she just continued to run down the hall, and she had no intention of stopping until once again she ran, literally, into the Lt. Worf.

"We must stop meeting like this." He stated in what sounded like an attempt of humor. Angela Jackie collapsed against the wall and cried her eyes out once again. Lt. Worf picked up the young girl and carried her to the captain's quarters. After crying her eyes dry she resorted to sniffles then finally looked up at the lieutenant. 

"You're that warrior race aren't you." Lt. Worf nodded. "Like the nomads I studied in third grade history." 

"I am not completely familiar with Earth history." 

"Are you a real warrior." Lt. Worf stood erect.

"Yes."

"What's a warrior?"

"A warrior is someone who has engaged in or experienced a battle." Angela Jackie looked interested. 

"That's me, I'm a warrior!" Angela Jackie squealed in delight. Lt. Worf extended his hand in a greeting.

"It is always a pleasure to meet another warrior." Angela Jackie shifted on her bed.

"Have you ever witnessed someone die?" Lt. Worf nodded yes.

"Me too. Did you cry?" Lt. Worf stiffened.

"Perhaps."

"I did. A lot of people did." Angela Jackie then bounced up from her bed.

"You want to have a tea party?" 

"A warrior has no time for tea party." Angela Jackie's lower lip trembled she looked up at Warf with her sad puppy eyes.

"Perhaps we can make an exception." Angela Jackie eagerly bounced toward the replicator.

****

Outside Captain's Quarters

"So how are you adjusting to life as a father sir?" Riker questioned the captain. The captain shot him a warning glance, Riker only laughed in response. 

"I'm tired number one, right now my only intention is to have my cup of tea and read a few pages out of my new novel before bed." The door swooshed open, they were greeted by Worf dressed with a Sunday bonnet and pink scarf holding a small tea cup as Angela Jackie poured him some more tea. Riker burst out laughing, Worf bolted up from his seat.

"Captain, Commander." He reached to rip off his ensemble. "I can explain." Captain Picard waved his hand as if to wave away the explanation. 

"Not now, Angela Jackie bed, Number one bridge, Worf…just leave my quarters." Captain Picard tried to stifle his laughter as he turned toward his bookshelf. Both men ducked out into the hall, even with the door close you could hear the commander howling with laughter. 

The captain and Angela Jackie looked at each other for a moment then burst into laughter themselves. 


	15. A very tall, old, annoying Man

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Dslguy14, Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, Meethrill thanks for the reviews!

****

Chapter 15

A Tall, Very Old, Annoying Man

Captain Picard sat in his chair, starring at the viewer screen, terribly bored. He turned at the sound of the turbo lift coming to a halt, hoping it was Riker. The doors swooshed open but Riker had not stepped off, instead a timid girl stuck her head around to peak in. 

"Angela Jackie shouldn't you be in school?" Picard scolded. 

"I don't like school, and I want to be with you." She pouted, giving her best puppy dogface. Counselor Troi let out a giggle, before turning back to her work. Picard sighed.

"Young lady your education is essential to your life." 

"I don't get school, I don't know what a engine coil is, where the delta quadrant is located, who the Cardasians are, or anything like that! I want to spend a day with you then maybe you, and the doctor, and the counselor could help me learn." Picard let out another sigh, she did make a good point, she had never been exposed to such elements and they had just feed her to the wolves hopping she would catch on. 

"Alright one day, and you won't tell anyone about this agree?" The young girl's face lit up and she eagerly nodded yes. Picard beckoned for Angela Jackie to come sit in the captain's chair, but before he got the opportunity to explain the control panel there was a large flash of light.

"Now isn't she a little to young to be a captain, Picard?" Picard didn't even have to turn around he knew who the voice belonged to. 

"What are you doing on my ship Q?" Angela Jackie sat in awe, the man had appeared out of thin air!

"That's not way to greet an old friend now is it Jean Luc?" Q's vision shifted to the girl in the captain's chair. "Do I know you?" Angela Jackie snapped her mouth shut and shook her head no.

"She's none of your business Q now what do you want?" Picard demanded, at the moment Riker walked onto the bridge whistling, his whistling ceased when he saw Q smack dab in the middle of the bridge. 

"Ah Commander Riker, number one, so glad to see you've joined us!" Q greeted. 

"Whose life are you here to mess with now Q?" Riker snapped, his eyes quickly darted over to Angela Jackie.

"Tisk, tisk you're giving this young lady a wrong impression of me!" Q defended.

"Terribly sorry, here let me introduce you!" Picard offered sarcastically. "Angela Jackie Chandler this is a tall, very old, annoying man, he has other names but we should just call him Q for short. Q, Angela Jackie Chandler." Q looked annoyed, before turning to smile at the young girl. Recognizing her attire Q flashed into a WW2 Army uniform.

"Charmed." He greeted, kissing the little girl's hand. Angela Jackie's face brightened at the sight of a familiar uniform. 

"Don't get your hopes up Angela Jackie, he's a fake and a liar, he's just trying to win you over with his "charm"." Riker warned. Q stood erect glaring at the commander.

"I can see only one person is welcoming me here so I might as well get to the point." Picard snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"I have a proposition to make." Q grinned. "One that I'm sure _everyone_ would appreciate."


	16. A Promise Before the War

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

This is a flashback on the sole purpose of I'm not sure of Q's proposalJ At least I'm updating;)

Thank you Meethrill for the review!

****

Chapter 16

A Promise before the War

Angela Jackie sat on the edge of the rock washing her toes in the tide. The sun was setting over the ocean casting a golden glow onto the ocean, while the sand sparkled like diamonds. Her mom rested on the beach propped up on the lunch basket writing in her journal. Her dad snuck up behind her scooping her up in a big bear hug. 

"Take off!" He shouted into the wind as he whirled his daughter around in the air like a plane. Yippee she squealed. She closed her eyes, aiming her face to the sun as the wind whipped her hair back and against her face, she loved to fly and wished to one day be a pilot like her dad, just so she could experience moments like these. Her mom laughed as her father took Angela Jackie in for a landing beside her mother. Angela Jackie was in a giggle fit before something she had learned in school set in.

"What's wrong Angel?" Her father inquired noticing the sudden emotion change.

"Daddy today in school we learned about Hitler." Angela Jackie noticed her parent's tense at the mention of the name.

"Tommy Baker said today that his daddy told him that the US might go to war with Hitler." Her dad shifted in the sand. "Daddy I'm scared both you and mommy are in the army and the navy if we go to war…" Her dad picked her up and cradled her while her mom stroked her hair.

"Sweetie I'm right here, and with the baby coming I can't go to war, so I'll always be with you." Her mom reassured. Her dad's eyes drifted unsure how to touch such a topic.

"Hitler is a very bad man, and eventually we may go to war against him and Japan, and if that were so I would go to war." Angela Jackie's lower lip began to tremble. "If that were so we need to make a promise." Her mother looked up, enticed by her husband's words. 

"What type of promise?" The little girl inquired.

"If something happened to one of us in case of the war, we have to promise to move on, its good to remember the past, but not to dwindle on it, we'd have to look toward the future understand?" The family nodded in understandment, then they stood and packed their belongings, they would comb the beach for seashells and then return to hear a broadcast from President Roosevelt. Angela Jackie weaved her fingers within' her mom and dad's, no doubt she was at peace here, but there was something missing…something distant…

****

I know its short, but I thought it would be nice to give a more personal touch to the story and foreshadow what's to come ;).


	17. Q's Proposition

Disclaimer in chapter 1. 

Finder, kalika55, Mockingbird, Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, Meethrill and LA ~ thanks for the reviews, and I knew Q had to be added, keep the reviews coming!

****

Chapter 17

Q's Proposition

Picard raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Q had a different definition of negotiation then the rest of the universe, it always had to go his way. 

"Even if I didn't want to hear your 'proposition' Q something tells me your going to tell me anyway." Q rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Picard I don't even know if I should tell you anymore, maybe I should just take it to the ram…"

"Like any other species has a higher tolerance for you then we do." Picard reminded, Q just stared at Picard.

"You have your point, so I guess I'll share my proposition with you." Q snapped, he looked back at the young girl who was watching him carefully. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, Angela Jackie quickly looked away.

"You have a way with children Q." Snickered Riker. Q decided to take his seat in the captain's chair, gazing about the bridge all eyes were on him.

"HA! Now I've got you interested." Q exclaimed, no one uttered a word. "Ok here it is I have a way for you to permanently cripple the Borg." Everyone clearly grew excited, but no one would say anything until the captain spoke. Picard knew there was a catch.

"In return of what?" Picard demanded. A smirk snuck across Q's face.

****

That'll have to be saved for another chapter, I know it's really short and I'm sorry, but the sooner y'all review the sooner I'll put up a longer chapter.J 


	18. Field of Crosses

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Another flashback, because I am having such a huge writer's block, sorry y'all.

Thanks to Triple L, Mockingbird, Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, and Meethrill for the reviews!

I'm not sure if this field really exists or not, but I hope for it to tie into the rest of the story.

****

Chapter 18

Field of Crosses

The Chandler family was on their way home from Gettysburg, Angela Jackie was still not certain of the significance of the field. It was getting late, when her dad pulled off the highway and headed down and old dirt road.

"This road's original intention was for horses and buggies, but our car can make it." Dad informed. Angela Jackie's mom peered out the window cradling the newborn baby.

"Where are we Frank?" She asked unable to see pass the thicket.

"My family use to own a farm out here before the civil war, I want to show you something my dad showed me when I was your age Angela Jackie." Angela Jackie leaned forward in her seat expecting to see something, other than the trees. A dense fog was surrounding them, as her father turned a corner and pulled to a halt. "Will have to walk the rest of the way." 

Angela Jackie stepped out of the car, the thick fog blocked all vision. She followed her parents as they made their way down the hill.

"Here it is." Her dad announced in a hush voice. The thick fog broke, to reveal a dramatic sunset over a field of crosses.

"Where are we?" Her mother inquired.

"This is where one of the minor civil war battles took place, after the battle citizens of the near by town, came out to dig graves an bury the soldiers from both sides." The Chandler's walked through the fog and up to one grave. The stone crosses had been eaten by time and the writing was barely readable.

"One day they'll something similar to this for the war were fighting now." Angela Jackie's dad explained to her. "Countless men made the ultimate sacrifice so that America could be what it is to this day, so did the men of Pearl, and other epic battles to come in this war, and perhaps in the future."

"Are all these crosses men who died?" Angela Jackie asked gazing across the field, the crosses seemed to stretch forever, like an endless sea of crosses.

"Unfortunately yes." Her dad answered.

"Did they cry for their mommies like some of the men in the hospital did."

"I believe so." Her mother answered choked up on her own tears. They spent the rest of the evening until the sun set standing there in silent memoir of the men who died, before they turned back to the car, Frank Chandler had one more important bit of advice.

"Sometimes Angela Jackie we must make sacrifices for what we believe will benefit who we are and what we want to become."


	19. The Catch

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to RoughIslandSunrise, Triple L, and ari for the reviews I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

****

Chapter 19

The Catch

Q crossed his arms.

"Honestly Captain why would you believe that there is a catch?" Q raised his eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Get to it Q." Picard snapped already tired of Q's games.

"Cranky Captain." Picard rolled his eyes. Angela Jackie looked up at the mysterious man. "Your correct there is a catch. I want you to…. assist the people of Precipuus." Picard's jaw practically dropped.

"That is very unlike you Q you've never before wanted to 'assist' a species. There has to be another catch." 

"No catch." Q waved his hand and suddenly the ship jumped several light-years, the ensigns who were at the helm raced to regain control of the ship. "At ease ensigns. Why look Captain why were already at Precipuus, why don't you take a look you'll see there is not catch." Commander Riker reviewed the sensors.

"Advance humanoid species, with strong mental capabilities, everything seems find." Riker briefed the captain, Picard looked back at Q who shrugged.

"See no problem."

"What do we need to do?" Picard inquired.

"In do time you'll find out." 

"Wait!" Picard stopped Q from vanishing. "When do we receive the technology to cripple the borg?" Q smiled.

"In due time Captain, as soon as you help these people, I will help you." With that Q vanished leaving everyone staring at air. 

"Captain we are being hailed." Lt. Worf informed. Deanna Troi who had been siting next to the captain's chair stood and extended her hand to Angela Jackie.

"Perhaps Angela Jackie you and I should head down to Ten Forward and grab some ice cream." Angela Jackie looked up at the captain for his approval.

"Go ahead." As soon as Troi and Angela Jackie left the captain turned toward Lt. Worf. "Open the channel Mr. Worf."

"I am President Bustan of the Precipuus Republic, may I inquire why you are orbiting my planet?"

"I'm Captain Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise, we were sent her by… Q." 

"I see."

"We are curious about your planet would it be alright if I sent a team down to be informed about the planet?" President Bustan seemed a little nervous.

"No I see no problem in that, I will personally escort your team, and if you wish to join your team I will see that you get honorary arrangements." The president assured.

"I thank you very much." With that the transmission was cut. The captain turned to look back at the crew.

"I have a funny feeling about this mission." Picard sensed. 


	20. Daddy

Disclaimer in chapter 1. 

Thanks to Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, and Meethrill for the reviews.

Short chapter I'm sorry, and I'm aware this story is probably going to be breaking some Star Fleet protocol, sorry about that too.

****

Chapter 20

Daddy 

"Captain are you really going to go down with the away team?" Riker asked once again.

"Yes number one I am, they are not hostile, and I am very curious to see why Q sent us here." Picard turned to leave but before he left he felt a tug on his uniform, Picard looked down and into the eyes of Angela Jackie.

"Weren't you at ten forward?"

"I came back, I want to go with you." She pleaded, gripping his uniform pant leg.

"I don't know…"

"Please don't leave me I want to go with you to the planet." She cried. The captain held up his hands it would clearly take time for him to get use to having a child.

"Alright, alright you can come."

"Thank you Daddy." She squealed happily skipping off to the turbo lift.

"Daddy?!" Picard turned toward Counselor Troi who was standing a few feet off with a nervous look on her face. 

"Counselor…a word…in my ready room." Deanna Troi followed the captain into his ready room.

"I can explain sir."

"I hope you can."

"In our last session Angela Jackie was getting scared again. You have to understand sir technically her parents are dead, and she has finally grasped that concept. She still craved though a fatherly figure in her life, and considering she is in your care I suggested you…I take it from her comment she interpreted that you were her new father." The captain slumped into his chair. "Captain if you have a problem with that I can ask her to stop." Picard sat contemplating that then shook his head.

"No, no its fine for now, it'll just take a while to get adjusted to…" 

"Sir the away team is ready and waiting in transporter room two."

"I'm on my way is Angela Jackie there?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm on my way then." With that Picard stood and exited.

*Transporter Room Two*

"Energize Ensign." Picard order after taking his place on the transporter pad beside Angela Jackie who looked up excitedly at him.

*Precipuus*

President Bustan stood waiting for the arrival of the Enterprise away team.

"Sir they were sent by Q, what should we do about them?" His advisor nervously asked.

"Let's not make any move yet, I want to learn a little more about these…humans…before we do anything."

"Sir what if they are hear to destroy us?" 

"Then we will destroy their ship and all of them."

****


	21. Precipuus

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I can't apologize enough for my gaps between chapters, but I just finished another fic and that leaves me more time for this one-yeah!

As always thanks to all who read and to Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter for the review!!

****

Chapter 21

Precipuus 

The away team materialized on the surface of Precipuus. The president smile as he greeted the away team.

"Captain Picard good to see you in person." His eyes drifted down to the young girl. "And who is this charming young lady?"

"This is my…daughter…Angela Jackie." Angela Jackie broke into a grin the size of California, though the man didn't look human he was close enough. Captain Picard turned to introduce the rest of the away team.

"This is my security chief Lt. Worf, my science officer Lt. Commander Data, ship's counselor Deanna Troi, and Ensign Meg Rice." The president nodded in acknowledgement then turned to address the captain.

"As promised Captain we've made arrangements for yourself and can add an addition for your daughter, and I will be your personal guide of our humble planet." A younger man approached the president he did an awkward salute then continued to stare dead ahead at the president. A starring contest maybe was that a custom on this planet Angela Jackie thought.

"Mr. Kurak our guests are not telepathic you will have to speak to me verbally, we do not wish to be rude." Mr. Kurkak cast an apologizing glance at the way team before proceed.

"As I was informing the president were ready to serve dinner in the Executive Hall, would everyone please follow me." President Bustan led the group as they made their way to the Executive Hall, Angela Jackie curiously glanced around, the place was majestic. The buildings were constructed of white marble and on every corner was a fountain with flowers growing around it. The Executive Hall was literally a hall a long building like the others made of white marble, but with ceiling to floor windows so you had a full view of the city. Angela Jackie took her seat next to her 'dad', who sat next to President Bustan, and everyone filed in appropriately, everyone faced the window and the trays of food lay before them. Angela Jackie was extremely hungry, but waited for someone else to start eating first. President Bustan grabbed what appeared to be a turkey leg with a purplish tint and began eating, Captain Picard was next then Angela Jackie and the rest of the away team. The dishes were different, but Angela Jackie's hunger won over her disgust and she ate almost as much as Lt. Worf did. 

"Did Q tell you why he sent you here?" President Bustan inquired in between bites of what appeared to be some sort of fruit. 

"No, other than that you need our assistance, in return he'd give us technology to weaken are arch enemy." Captain Picard replied, the president looked up in interest.

"An who is this arch enemy?"

"A race called the Borg." The president hung his head. "I take it they are your enemy to." President Bustan took a sip of his drink that the Ensign Rice whispered to Angela Jackie tasted like whiskey. 

"They once were… it wasn't until they almost eliminated our entire race that we advanced enough to defend ourselves. That was almost 2,000 years ago since then not a single one of us have been assimilated." Angela Jackie was curious why was it when ever someone mention the 'borg' everyone seemed to cringe and get depressed or angry, and what exactly happened when someone got 'assimilated', she figured she would have to ask later.

"We envy you then, try as we have we still haven't learned to totally resist the borg, but knowing that it's possible brings hope." President Bustan nodded.

"It's possible and I pray to our Gods that it doesn't take your race as long as it did mine." Gods? Angela Jackie thought there was only one God. 

"I am grateful for that, but do you know why Q has summoned us here to 'help' you?" President Bustan wiped his face with his napkin.

"No." He snapped. "I don't know why Q has summoned you here." Picard smirked.

"I take it Q is an annoyance here too."

"More than an annoyance." The president cast his cold eyes upon the captain and the away team tensed in anticipation. "Do you always do favors for the Q?"

"No." Picard simply answered curious why the sudden cold shoulder. President Bustan cast his glance out the window and at the setting suns. Angela Jackie smiled finally a sun to watch set, and to determine the time of day with, even though there was two.

"The hour is late Captain, and my race believes in a good night of sleep, so if you'll excuse me I must retire, Miss Peron will escort you to your guest quarters. The away team stood to leave nodding their respect they filed single file out of the room. As soon as they left the president's advisor approached him and addressed him telepathically. 

"Sir they were sent here by the Q!"

"I know that!"

"They may be less advance then us sir, but they can surely destroy us, that must be why they are here to destroy us sir!"

"Lets not jump to conclusions, start an investigation into these humans and their Enterprise I want to learn more about them, before we act." 


	22. There is Always a Catch

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to TenshiDaisy, Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, RoughIslandSunrise, and Digital Zord for the reviews, I feel so bad for taking so long to update but I hope this chapter was worth the wait and as always please review!!

****

Chapter 22

There's Always a Hitch

Angela Jackie jumped up and down on her bed while Picard studied a PADD at the desk. He turned around and found her head nearly hitting the ceiling.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" He snapped, Angela Jackie halted mid jump and landed on the bed crossed legged. Picard smiled in satisfaction, perhaps child rearing would not be as hard as it was all held up to be, he then returned to his PADD. Angela Jackie had seized jumping but she was incredibly bored, she crawled off the bed and leaned over Picard's shoulder.

"What are you reading?" 

"A report on these people." He turned to look at Angela Jackie. "Do you know about the ancient Greeks and Romans?" 

"They lived in Europe…about the time of Jesus...and…they founded democracy, and modern architecture…and had several Gods right?" Jean-Luc was astounded by how smart this young girl was.

"That's about it."

"My mom had pictures that she had taken of the buildings." Picard had to remember that in Angela Jackie's century some architecture still remained and was not completely in ruins.

"Well this planet is similar to ancient Greece and Rome, except they have technology greater than ours." She tried to comprehend all of this, but wanting Picard's approval she nodded in understandment, she'd try to figure it all out later. Angela Jackie stifled a yawn, Picard noticed this.

"It's late we have an early morning lets put you to bed."

"I'm not tired." Angela Jackie argued. 

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" She crossed her arms, and didn't budge from her perch on the bed. 

"Yes you are, now go put on your pajamas." Picard dug threw their suitcase and pulled out her PJ's. Angela Jackie glared at the pajamas then shook her head vigorously. 

"Angela Jackie Chandler-Picard you will put on your pajamas and go to bed this minute!" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Picard then lunged at the girl tickling her stomach.

"NO!" She squealed in delight, Picard took this to his advantage, he got the squirming girl out of her clothing and into her PJ's. He then picked her up and lifted her over his shoulders, as he pulled the sheets down. "I'M A PLANE!" She exclaimed pushing her arms out and mocking the sound of the propellers of her father's plane. The simple amusements of a child, Picard lowered the girl under the covers and tucked her in nice and tight.

"There!" He exclaimed triumphantly, the young girl giggled from under the covers, she wiggled out just far enough for her head to pop up. "Now good night!" 

"Good night!" Picard couldn't help but laugh at the site, as soon as he finished reading his PADD he would go to bed himself.

---

President Bustan was sorting through documents on his desk, his wife Sudjeska stirred under the covers, she turned to find her husband reviewing documents.

"It's late come to bed." She suggested.

"In a moment dear."

"It's those humans from the starship Enterprise isn't it? They seem innocent, I heard they brought a child with them, why do you worry over them?" Sudjeska voiced her concern. 

"They were sent by Q." Sudjeska sat straight up in bed, wrapping her robe around her body.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to worry you."

"Are they here to destroy us?" Her voice hinted panic.

"I can not confirm or deny that."

"Spoken like a true politician." His wife hissed, she ran her hands through her hair. "Will just have to destroy them before they get to us." Her husband wiped around to stare his wife.

"You can't be serious. There are children aboard that ship!"

"And there are millions of children living on this planet!" She snapped at her husband, "If you wish to serve this planet as you proposed to do so in the election, to serve and protect and honor! Then you'll kill these humans!" 

---

The Enterprise away team made their way down the corridor, Angela Jackie was in tow rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Captain." Counselor Troi came to an abrupt halt everyone seized movement. 

"What is it Counselor?"

"I sense something…fear, but mostly anger…sir I believe we are in grave danger." Lt. Worf and Data drew their phasers and Angela Jackie became extremely concerned.

"Daddy." She whimpered, the captain clutched the frightened girl closer to his side. 

"Sir there are some armed Precipuusians approaching from the south corridor." Ensign Rice reported.

"Halt! You are under arrest by the order of President Bustan and the Republic of Precipuus!" Declared one of the armed guards.

"Daddy." Angela Jackie cried.

"Enterprise emergency beam out!" Picard ordered, the familiar haze blinded the away team as they materialized back on the platform aboard Enterprise.

"What happened?" Riker inquired as the away team returned to the bridge.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me it has to do with Q." Picard replied.

"There is always a catch." Riker snorted.

"Sir three Precipuusians battleships are approaching fast." Data informed from sensors.

"Red alert, Lt. Worf shields!" A phaser blast from one of the battleships rocked Enterprise. Angela Jackie who had been silently waiting and observing from the turbo lift was thrown out and down the ramp. She cried out in pain as her leg collided with the corner of the helm control, another blast rocked the ship and Angela Jackie rolled to another part of the bridge her head banged into something hard, then everything went black. 


	23. Greater than Q

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter and a horn player for the review!

To all those who are wondering when is this story ever going to end there is only a couple more chapters, and then maybe I'll start another fic, thanks to all of those who have been supported! This chapter should also answer a question.

****

Chapter 23

Greater than Q

"Angela Jackie!" Picard cried as the tiny frame of the child went limp, Dr. Crusher who was on the bridge raced to the child's side.

"Emergency transport to sick bay!" Dr. Crusher order as Picard resumed his role as captain and fighting off the battleships. 

"Direct hit to deck 7 and 8, life support is failing in those decks." Worf informed.

"Evacuate those decks, I need…" Q flashed before Picard.

"Mon. capitan!" 

"I don't have time Q."

"I know why they're firing at you."

"Why do I have a feeling its you." Riker snapped he had taken over the helm, as the original helmsofficer had been thrown from her seat, and was knocked unconscious.

"Correct!"

"Why?" Picard demanded trying to maintain his seat in the captain's chair.

"Because we tried to destroy them."

"Why?" Picard couldn't see why the Q continuum would want to destroy an entire race.

"Because they are a race, capable of becoming greater than us!" Picard braced himself as once again the ship rocked upon impact.

"Open a channel to the planet, tell them we wish to negotiate." Picard ordered.

"No response sir." Replied the ensign who was manning communications. The ship rocked again throwing everyone off balance.

"IF THEY ARE A MATCH TO Q THEN THEY CAN DEFINITELY DESTROY US, INFORM THEM WE JUST FOUND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THEM AND THE Q AND WISH TO TALK!" Picard snapped, almost as soon as the transmission was sent the battleships pulled of their attacks.

"They're hailing us sir." Informed the ensign.

"On screen." President Bustan appeared on the screen.

"President Bustan, Q here has informed me their original intentions, now I'm not sure what he wanted us to do, but I wish for you and your people to desist their attacks and let us discuss this in a diplomatic way." President Bustan eye's shifted between Q and Captain Picard.

"You were not sent here to destroy us?"

"That was never MY intention." Picard informed eyeing Q.

"Very well, we will attempt negotiations again, when can we expect you again?"

"Shortly, I wish to check on my daughter…she was injured in the attacks."

"My sincerest apologize…very well…please inform us when you wish to join us." Picard nodded and the transmission ended.

"Sir I request you take a larger security team down with you." Worf requested.

"I'll take it into consideration, in the mean time I'll be in sick bay, number one you have the bridge." Picard then stepped off the bridge and into the turbo lift.

---

The smoke was so thick Angela Jackie could not see her own hand in front of her. Suddenly the smoke cleared and a tranquil Pearl Harbor was visible. The harbor, though, was not filled with ships and was not how she remembered it. Angela Jackie saw a man sitting on a bench on the dock, he was in a WWII army uniform and watching the water. There was something peculiar about the water, it was not coated in oil….

"The oil is gone." Commented the man, his voice was older than his young body.

"Papa!" Angela Jackie cried.

"They said the Arizona would continue to bleed oil until every last survivor of Pearl Harbor passed away." Her father continued.

"How's that possible?" Angela Jackie inquired.

"This is not the 1940s anymore, I've been dead for over 400 years now." He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "We missed you so much, and your mother and I love you so much."

"Daddy I want to go home." She cried.

"You are home." Angela Jackie looked around. "Your home now is aboard Enterprise."

"I want to be with you though." The young girl cried.

"I know baby, but this is how it's meant to be, and your mother, Jimmy, and I will still watch over you, but your going to make a difference here, your going to achieve something you could never achieve back 'home'."

"I think I understand."

"I know you do, you're such a smart girl." He kissed her on the forehead then stood from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Angela Jackie asked not even bothering to hide her panic.

"It's my time to go, and yours to. I love you sweetheart, and so does the rest of the family and remember will be watching over you." Then the smoke filtered in again and all went black again…

---

"Angela Jackie? Can you hear me?" Angela Jackie's eyelids flittered opened to see the anxious faces of Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head." Dr. Crusher informed. Angela Jackie sat up with a start.

"I saw my daddy, my birth father." Beverly and Picard both gave a confused look.

"When?"

"When I was unconscious. He told me that I'm to live my life out here, on Enterprise, and that I'm to make a difference here, and that they love me and will be watching over me." Picard and Crusher were both astounded. "So why were they firing at us?"

"A little misunderstanding…on Q's behalf, apparently these people we've visited can evolve to be something greater than Q."

"Greater than Q, I don't understand."

"Apparently we've gotten ourselves into a bigger mess than we wanted."


	24. Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Thanks to all who reviewed and have been loyal to this story

Its hard to believe its been over a year since my last update – but a lot has happened and im really sorry – to prevent from this happening again I will finish this story today (but don't 4get to review)

****

Chapter 24

Just like Romeo and Juliet

Picard sat in the same meeting hall as earlier at the head of the table flanked by his Federation team – Q and the representatives of Precipuus sat on opposite sides, no one had said a word yet.

"Now gentlemen, I'm not one to usually rush diplomatic negotiations, but unlike your two races mine does not have eternity to debate over this issue." He turned and looked at Q. "Now in your proposal you made no mention of 'destroying a race' as these people presumed we were here to do, and because of your failure you put my ship and its crew and innocent children's lives at risk!" Q pouted.

"I didn't think they'd fire on a primitive ship with children aboard."

"WE HAD TO DEFEND OUR PEOPLE AND OUR CHILDREN!" President Bustan slammed his fist down on the table, he turned to the captain.

"Once again Captain, we are sorry for the harm we inflicted upon your daughter and any other member of your crew, now that we have been enlightened to the fact that your are just as well innocent victims of the manipulative Q." Picard nodded accepting the apology.

"We figured if Enterprise felt threatened that they would begin to fire, and if they caught you off guard could hit you main power source and then BOOM our problem would be gone." Q snickered, even for Q this was out of character.

"Q you know very well of our prime directive and on behalf of the Federation, we refuse to be involved in this…aggression between you two races."

"I agree with the captain you should have never brought in such a naïve race." President Bustan spoke up, Picard inwardly sighed naïve was only a little better than primitive.

"Why can't your two races get along?" Inquired the captain. Q and President Bustan exchanged glances with one another, and looked around the room.

"We don't know." Q shrugged.

"Since the dawn of civilization we just haven't liked each other." President Bustan finished.

"I think my daughter could come up with a more provocative statement." Quipped Picard, he then sighed. "Perhaps you've felt threatened by one another?" Q shrugged.

"Perhaps." They said in unison.

"Q you and your continuum exists on several different realms of existence, while the Precipuus only exists here- is it possible for your two races to peacefully coexists if you each agree to not interfere anymore with the other's existence?" Both parties sat in silence. "You know on Earth there is an classic play called Romeo and Juliet where two families, for reasons not evident had a feud. Romeo from one family and Juliet from the other fell in love with one another, but could not marry because of their family's petty feud. The young love struck couple ended up committing suicide, because they could not live any other way – only then did the family realize the foolishness of their feud, and the heavy price they had to pay. I feel your situation is not much different, do you believe you can agree to the terms I just mentioned?"

"I think so, but only if they can!" President Bustan agreed, Q sighed, Picard glared at him.

"Yes, yes we agree, we agree!"

"Good now can you, Q, please return us to our original course, and give us the technology to cripple to borg."

"I can return you, but there is not technology for you."

"Why not?" Picard demanded, Q snapped his fingers they were back aboard Enterprise on their original course.

"Instead of the technology I can assure you that in time after the odyssey, or voyage, of a lost ship is brought home then you shall see the defeat of your enemy." Q smiled, and with that snapped his fingers and he was gone again. The whole bridge stood in silent anger.

"Voyage of a lost ship? I think Q is beginning to loose it." Riker commented, Picard just sighed, and he knew that to put much trust in Q's word.

"Resume course ensign. Warp five."

****

Not the end yet! Please review I'd really appreciate it.


	25. Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

As always read and review- and here at last is the anticipated final chapter –thank you for all the reviews. As promised I tied everything up here.

A/N I hope you made the connection with Q's last words in Just like Romeo and Juliet –this final chapter and your Star Trek knowledge. ;)

****

Chapter 25

Daddy's Little Girl

Angela Jackie stood in front of the memorial for WWII, several marines who were raising a flag over a hill on an island called Iwo Jima. Usually people did not visit this spot formally known as Washington DC, but today it was packed as "The Girl from the 20th Century visits old DC" with reporters, historians, and curious onlookers. Angela Jackie was now in her late 20s, and had just returned from a long voyage.

"My dad once took me to a field near Gettysburg…" she began to speak to her father (Captain Picard) and her audience. "There was a grave site there, a field of crosses, for all the men who died that day." Angela Jackie fought back some tears, "My grandpa and his brother grew up in Maryland, when the war came my great grandpa didn't know what side would win so he split his two sons. One served the south, the other served the north, so no matter what side won, the family could go on. My grandpa's brother died at Gettysburg he was serving on the confederate side, they never found his body, by brother and his family could only hope that someone had buried him, just like the people who buried those people and then put up those crosses did. I doubt that field is still in existence today, but back in the 1940s it was there, I'd remember how my grandpa before he died, would talk about the war. He once told me that man kinds greatest flaw, was war, he was glad that men were willing to stand up and defend what they believed in, but he wished that it didn't have to always end in violence, he never got over his brother's death. Imagine a war that drives a nation apart, brother against brother. My father once told me that someday they'd have a memorial for the war they were fighting then, World War II, and for the wars to come, and he was right." She paused to point at the statue, and then to the others. "WWI, WWII, Korea, Vietnam, Gulf War, War with Iraq… All these have memorials all fought in what could have been a person's lifetime. I recently visited Pearl Harbor, and I can assure you its not how I remember. I remember a once beautiful and tranquil island destroyed by war…ships half sunk in an oil filled harbor, building in ruin, the streets littered with odds and ends, and people devastated, injured or dead, or grieving. What I saw is what I wanted to remember and island a harmonious, peaceful island. I was also surprised to see a new island."

Everybody laughed the island of Liliuokalani became inhabitable in the 22nd century.

"When I originally came aboard Enterprise, I had a fear of the Germans, and a hatred toward the Japanese, not anymore in fact my closest friends are German and Japanese descents. I'm glad to see that the earth can now peacefully coexist not only with each other, but with other aliens." She laughed. "If only I could go back in time and tell my generation that Roswell was real." More chuckles from the audience. "I'm no longer that naïve little girl who got accidentally beamed aboard Enterprise, I've grown wiser, and taller. I got an opportunity to serve in a way I could have never done back home, my generation still limited female in the roles they could play in society, rules my mother admitted when I was little that I was bound to break. My dad was right I do have the opportunity to something I could never do in the 20th century, and I'd like to thank my new dad, for caring for me, nurturing me, educating me and encouraging me to do so." She kissed Captain Picard on the forehead, he smiled and gave a giant bear hug.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She then turned back, arms linked with her father and her fiancé she laid a bouquet of flowers by each memorial. "This is for my grandpa, and his brother who died on the fields of Gettysburg. For my father and the men that died at Pearl, for my brother who never made it home, and to all the other men and women who served valiantly in all branches of the military in all the wars." She choked on her last few words. She then turned and with her father, and fiancé turned back to the reporters.

"Lt. Picard how does it feel to be back home after being lost in the delta quadrant." Inquired a reporter.

"There's an old book published in the late 20th century," She smiled at her dad. "I picked up his love of classical books. Anyway there was a book that said 'home is where the heart is', and therefore my home was aboard Voyager, and its here back in the arms of my dad and fiancé, and yes even here on Earth, and to answer your question it feels great."

****

October 12th, 1985

An elderly couple walk up to a new memorial and place a fresh flower bouquet in front of it, together the couple raise their hands in salute.

"To our son, who never made it home, you made us proud, and we love you." Spoke the man in his shaky voice. The women raised her eyes to the sky.

"To our daughter missing since 1942, wherever you are may you be happy, safe, and warm and thriving in life. We miss you, we love you, and were always have been proud of you." The couples then joined hand in hand and walk back to their car.

****

24th Century

Angela Jackie sat in the National Hall of Records and Census in Chicago. She flips through preserved copies of old newspapers of cities from the late 20th century, she finally came across the article she had been looking for.

_December 8th 1985- Honolulu Star-Bulletin: On December 7th 1985, Frank and Lucy Chandler both die of a heart attack in their sleep. They are both WWII veterans, and both had served at Pearl Harbor when it was attacked. They are survived by friends, their two children: Angela Jackie Chandler missing since January 21st, 1942 and son Jimmy Chandler was killed in action June 7, 1967. The family's estate was donated to local charity, the funeral will be held…"_

Angela Jackie brushed away her tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you died." She apologized in a whisper to the picture that she assumed was taken in the 1950s above the obituary, "but I made you proud just like I promised, and I will continue to just like I hope my children will to." She closed the book, just then a four-year old boy came bounding up to her with a two-year-old girl in tow.

"Mommy can we go now?" Asked the boy.

"Yes come on Jimmy come on Lucy lets go home."

****

Well that's all folks – I hope you like it – please review and tell me! **I may write another ST:TNG with Angela Jackie later.**


End file.
